


a pretty place to die

by recommend_me_fics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Angst, Blood and Gore, But make it, Character Death, Gen, Kinktober, Lance (Voltron) Dies, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Oneshot, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Tropetober, brief - Freeform, but i describe it pretty thoroughly, i don’t think it’s that gory, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recommend_me_fics/pseuds/recommend_me_fics
Summary: voltron liberates a planet under the galra’s control.turns out it takes more than that to get the threat out.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	a pretty place to die

**Author's Note:**

> *i originally was gonna name this red but the color red didn’t have as much affect in this as i thought it would so i used one of lance’s lines in the fic and holy fuck i love it
> 
> did i really use a dead hawaiian royalty position for my fic? yes, yes i did.
> 
> i figured that aliens would have different names for rulers so this planet has the kuhina, a single ruler regardless of gender. the current kuhina is non-binary.
> 
> kuhina is pronounced ‘ku-hee-nuh’
> 
> the name, O’ka’i is pronounced ‘Oh-kuh-ee’ using the ‘okina from hawaiian. 
> 
> alaka’i is pronounced ‘ah-luh-kuh-ee’ also using the ‘okina from hawaiian. i created it to be sort of like an american state governor position.
> 
> the kuhina position is using the name of a former hawaiian rank. the kuhina nui position consisted of women who advised the chief. o’ka’i and alaka’i are made up by me (they might be actual things but i just came up with random names.)

”We thank you for coming, Voltron paladins. Iwaile is in your debt.” The kuhina of Iwaile bowed deeply, their headdress sweeping against the ground. 

”It’s no problem.” Allura bobbed her head respectfully. ”Voltron will always be here to help when we can.”

”Please, would you join us for a feast? The commoners are asking to pay their respects.” The kuhina looked up to them hopefully.

Allura shook her head. ”We don’t need the citizens to do anything for us, we always want to help-”

”The people wish to thank their saviors.” The kuhina pleaded. ”Let them. Please.” 

Lance looked to Keith with questions in his eyes. Keith shrugged back.

”Allura, we can spare some time with them...” Shiro said.

”...Alright.” Allura conceded. ”But only for a little while. We have more planets to save.”

”Of course.” The kuhina’s sharp teeth gleamed in the system’s sun’s fading light.

The paladins followed the kuhina through the purple foliage, Pidge holding her side where she’d been grazed by a bullet.

”You okay?” Lance brushed Keith’s shoulder with his own.

”Yeah. Just a little tired.” Keith smiled.

”I want a shower.” Lance complained quietly. Keith snickered and knocked Lance’s forehead with his own.

”We’ll be back on the ship soon.” He promised.

”We can go shower together, if you want?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

”I’m am not getting fucked in the ass today.” Keith shot down.

”Actually I would’ve liked that position.” Lance punctuated the remark with another eyebrow waggle.

”Mm. Okay. But only once.” Lance grinned and squeezed an arm around him.

The kuhina, who they learned was named O’ka’i, led them to a clearing filled with recovering aliens. The aubergine branches were strung with pale lanterns glowing blue giving off an ethereal hue.

”We will help however we can.” Shiro promised. And they did. Hunk helped carry a lot of the wreckage from crashed Iwailean fighters. Lance watched over most of the kids while their parents grouped together and talked about what was going to happen next. Allura and Shiro met with the Iwailean alaka’i (who were like American state governors) about what they how to get in contact with the Voltron Coalition.

Iwaileans offered them gifts from their occupations. Food, clothing, assorted fabrics, different minerals-slash-gems, jewelry, and trinkets.

”I’m gonna be just like you when I’m older!” A tiny green haired girl promised, eyes shining in admiration. She’d given Pidge a pearly dagger.

”That’s... very sweet.” Pidge looked half constipated and half about to cry. The girl slammed her with a hug before running off to a darker parent.

”How you feelin’ Pidgey?” Lance smirked, nudging her shoulder. Pidge scowled and smacked him with her bayard.

Across the gathering Kuhina O’ka’i looked to be in a serious conversation with other Iwaileans. Keith felt a creeping suspicion when one of the Iwaileans looked away from him each time Keith turned his gaze on them.

Keith brushed it off when Lance kissed his cheek and led him to a clamoring group of children.

  
”We give thanks to the Voltron paladins, who without we would continue under the Galran threat!” Kuhina O’ka’i raised a flat dish that resembled a plate to the roads of the Iwaileans. They tipped it to their mouth, draining the brown fluid inside. The people began to eagerly grab food from the tables lined with whatever they could find on short notice.

Keith kept a hand on Lance’s waist while walking through the crowds. He still felt on edge from the suspicious Iwailean. 

”Oh shit, this tastes like marshmallows!” Lance sucked on his finger. Keith smiled and kissed his forehead, Lance giggling.

”Try?” Lance picked up a wobbly-looking cube. Keith considered it briefly before darting forward and swallowing. Huh, it did taste like marshmallows.

”You’re right.” Keith grinned. Lance laughed and moved closer. Keith let himself indulge in the happy feeling for a moment before snapping back to sentinel mode. He cut his gaze to the Iwaileans, watching the Iwailean he’d seen earlier. The Iwailean caught him staring and nearly dropped her drink. Keith looked away for a second to let her think that he’d truly taken his attention away. He quickly found her again, and she was on her way to O’ka’i.

Keith watched her for the next couple minutes but only found her talking with a nonchalant O’ka’i. He decided to drop it and jumped back into conversation with Lance.

Not a varga later, Keith and Lance found themselves nearing the other paladins and Kuhina O’ka’i. The odd Iwailean was gone but his distrust trickled back. He kept an eye on the kuhina, watching the people they talked to.

He very nearly finally let his intuitions go, but caught a glimpse of a dark purple metal.

Galra metal.

Keith kissed Lance softly before excluding himself to edge towards Shiro. He could take care of the kuhina, and likely have the trust of the Iwaileans, who hopefully were not all part of the plot.

”Shiro.” Keith hissed.

Shiro turned from an Iwailean to him. ”Yes, Keith?” 

”Kuhina O’ka’i has a Galra device.” Keith spat.

”What?” Shiro’s expression went serious in a second.

”Look at their hands.” Keith directed Shiro’s gaze to the kuhina. Shiro’s eyes watched them calculatingly for minutes, inspecting every gesture and conversation.

”I don’t see it.” Shiro admitted to him after a while.

”I swear I saw it, and one of the other Iwaileans kept looking around nervously.” Keith scoffed when Shiro still looked doubtful. ”Fine, follow me, let’s get closer.”

Keith dragged Shiro over to the kuhina. The two paladins mingled briefly when they were stopped with more thanks, watching the kuhina when their back was turned.

”Keith, I don’t think-” The kuhina whipped out the device again, tapping it briefly and crossing their arms behind their back when a new Iwailean came to them. Keith saw Shiro tense, ready to fight. The two paladins pushed past Iwaileans to the traitorous kuhina.

”Kuhina O’ka’i.” Shiro growled.

”What is it?” O’ka’i snapped, some tension bleeding into their voice.

”That’s a _Galra_ transponder.” Keith said fiercely. The kuhina’s eyes darted from the paladins to the device in their hands. Quick as a flash, they moved across the room, a green arm shooting out and grabbing the nearest paladin.

Who was, in fact, Lance.

The blue paladin froze as a sharp point dug into the soft fabric of his bodysuit; one of the only unprotected parts of his armor.

The feast went silent. 

The paladins rushed to Shiro and Keith bayards out. ”Kuhina O’ka’i.” Allura said sharply. ”Let our paladin go.”

”Did you know this is a Galra weapon?” The kuhina mused. ”It’s used for executions.”

Their eyes sharpened. ”How fitting.”

”Kuhina O’ka’i, you don’t have to submit to the Galra, we can help-”

”That’s what they all say. For what it’s worth, I am sorry.” The kuhina didn’t look very sorry. ”But the Galra will not lose. Iwaile sides with the victors.”

A wet squelch.

A gasp.

A thump.

”You bastard!” Keith lunged forward and sliced the kuhina’s head straight off. The intricate headdress fell off their head, the eyes emotionless as they rolled across the floor. 

Keith heard a choking sound from Pidge.

The feast burst into chaos, Iwaileans going to fight the paladins, others running and trying to help them. A child’s scream pierced the air briefly before being overshadowed by a laser firing.

Keith dropped to his knees, gathering Lance’s convulsing body in his arm. Frantically, he unclasped Lance’s chest platezipping down the grey under suit.

”No no no no-” More red stained Lance’s bodysuit. Keith couldn’t get it out, _why couldn’t he get it out?_

”It-it’s okay, Keithy.” Lance lips curled back to reveal bloody gums. ”You don’t have to wo-orry.”

”No no no, you gotta get up, you gotta get to a pod-” A slick hand grabbed Keith’s.

” _Keith._ ” Keith stopped talking to focus on Lance. ”I’m not g-gonna make it. You kno-ow that.”

”No, you can, you will, we just gotta get out-” _Why could was the red still spreading?_

”Keith.” Keith sobbed harder, shaking hands pressing on the bubbling liquid around the spear point. ”I love you.”

”Y-you gotta st-stay! P-please don’t l-leave m-me, not like ev-everyone els-se!” Keith screamed desperately.

”I’m not leavin’ you.” Lance whispered. ”Not permanently. Just goin’ on a small trip.”

”You c-can’t go-” Keith’s cries filled Lance’s ears, chest heaving and spasming.

Lance thought it was a pretty place to die.

The lanterns swayed peacefully despite the bloodshed from the paladins, Iwaileans, and traitors.

Keith held him close to his chest. His eyes were glittering with tears, purple in the lantern light.

”D-don’t fall asleep, p-please-” Keith wept.

”It’s okay.” Lance inhaled a shivering breath. His lungs ached as it went out.

”We gotta go b-back home, you wan-na see y-your family. We were g-gonna go t-to V-Varade-ero.” Keith pleaded.

”You go without me.” Lance breathed.

Keith let out another sob, couldn’t Lance see that’s exactly what he was afraid of? ”D-don’t wanna.”

”I love you, K-Keith.” Lance smiled, blood spilling from his torso and lips.

”D-don’t say that-“ 

”Keith.” Lance made him stop. ”I love you.”

Keith wailed, burying his face in Lance’s neck. ”I-I love y-you, so-o fuck-king m-much.”

”Love you, Keithy.” Lance smiled, breath rattling. He kept his eyes on the stars sparkling above. The trees whistled in the wind, violet, mauve, and lavender leaves painted a purple canopy.

A pretty place to die indeed.


End file.
